


Sun Wukong: Love Cop

by LovelyWeatherTonight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acting, Adult Store, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Set in Mistral/Haven, Smut, Switch!Neptune, Switch!Sun, Two bed dorm, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyWeatherTonight/pseuds/LovelyWeatherTonight
Summary: While prowling the streets of Mistral, Sun finds himself in an adult store and takes on his own persona. Meanwhile, Neptune is just trying to study for his classes tomorrow. Things get a little too steamy in the dorm room for any productive work to be had.





	Sun Wukong: Love Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Smut! This just kind of came to me, Please give me feedback on how I did! Give me pointers and advice since I have many more planned for the future! As always, tell me how you liked it and kudos are always appreciated!

   It was a slow and boring evening in Mistral. Neptune is in the dorm studying his books like the professor instructed. There were no real exams or tests to be taken anytime soon, but he's sure in order to understand tomorrow's lesson, he'll to be familiar with the current one. However, Sun was out. Given, Haven gives a monthly allowance to students who attend and Sun gets a monthly allowance from Neptune if he behaves throughout the month, he likes to take advantage of the extra spending money. The faunus was touring the city, enjoying the dark crisp air, and the ambiance of the street lights and holographic street and store signs. He wanders down the streets up until he sees a store he's never seen before in the light of day. Sun walks into the mysterious store and is immediately greeted by a woman behind the counter.

   "you eighteen?" The woman spoke up in the dead silence. He replies with a hesitant answer.

   "Y-yes?" The clerk nods and leaves him to do whatever while she tediously files her nails behind the register. Sun roams and scans the store to find something of interest. There are a lot of...colorful objects that the monkey couldn’t find himself using in the near future. Big, thick, vibrating…..Now, he knew what this place was, he’s heard of stores that don’t open until at night from Scarlet. This wasn’t just some random trinket store. The man was fully prepared to leave until an aisle filled with costumes caught his eye. He scanned through the shelves when he found something so perfect, not even he could pass it up. Before the faunus knew it, the scrappy blonde goes to the counter and drops a cop uniform and handcuffs on the cashier counter with a mischievous smirk on his face. The store clerk came out of her daze with a jolt before looking down at the items. She looks up to meet his grin and can’t help but smile back in awe.

   "Kinky." The clerk rang him up with a lilt in her voice and waved him out.

 

***

 

   Neptune was only in his white button up shirt and pants for the night. Studying this hard and no distractions? This was definitely his lucky day. He was just about finished with all of his studying, when suddenly the dormitory door slammed open. At the door stood Sun in a full on Mistral Police uniform, complete with the stylish cap and plastic badge. There’s a hand to his side and another twirling handcuffs in the air.

   "Whoa, Sun. That costume looks...great on you, dude."

   "I'm not here to look ‘cool’, Vasilias."

   "Then, why are you wearing it?"

   Sun took a few steps step forward until he was towering over Neptune. His heart started beating fast as he looked up at him.

   "Because you're under arrest."

   "For....for what--?"

   In a quick and fluid motion, Sun lunged at Neptune knocking the book he was studying with on the floor. Sun pinned Neptune down and grabbed his cuffs, looping one side around a peg in the headboard and handcuffing Neptune's wrists. Now, Neptune lays with his hands over his head and completely vulnerable.

   "For stealing my heart." Sun said with bedroom eyes. Sun slowly undid Neptune's buttons one-by-one while staring his partner in the eyes. Each second that went by made Neptune's heart pound faster.

   "Wait! Sun! I--I have to study!" Neptune's cheeks grew red as he evaluated the situation.

   "The only thing you need to be studying is an alibi, convict." Sun spoke in a provocative tone. "I'm gonna have to frisk you for weapons." Sun was finished with the buttons. He licked his lips and began licking and sucking up and down Neptune's neck. Neptune shut his eyes and started moaning softly against Sun's lips. Sun made it down to Neptune's nipples and started tweaking and sucking at them, making him arch his back and squirm. Moans were filling the dorm room and Neptune was certain other rooms could hear him. Sun reached his hand down to Neptune's pants and rubbed his groin with his palm. He could feel Neptune's pulsating bulge underneath his pants just begging for attention. "My now, what’s this," Neptune looked away from Sun's gaze growing more and more red by the minute. "Is this a weapon?" Sun began caressing and palming Neptune as the blue haired boy was panting and pulling on his cuffs. "Well then, looks like we're gonna have to go into lock down, aren't we?" Sun unzipped Neptune's pants and slides them off his legs. He reached down and kissed Neptune's dick through his briefs warranting a loud moan from his partner. The blonde cosplayer pulled them to Neptune's knees, then drug them all the way off and got to work. Sun took Neptune's tip sucking it off before quickly swallowing all him, driving him crazy. Sun didn't suck gently, he sucked hard and rough, getting as much in as possible while staring at Neptune's sex driven face with a smirk on his face. Sun moved off and lifted Neptune's ass. The faunus licks along the blunette's opening, giving it a rim job and slowly pushing his tongue inside. Neptune gasped as he attempts to grab something to hold onto only to be halted by his wrist chains. He licks and sucks Neptune's insides, readying him for what's next to come. Sun unzips the fly of his pants to reveal his long, thick, and hard shaft through his pants. Sun positions himself at the entrance of Neptune's hole. "If you won't talk, then I guess I'll have to use my baton on you." Sun moves forward and slowly enters Neptune as they both groan with delight. Sun's pace was steady. Neptune's mouth was ajar at the ready for more moaning when Sun picks up his pace. He gradually starts pumping inside of him, hitting his prostate numerous times without even being all the way inside. Sun was amazing at anal sex.

   "Oh my god, Sun! It’s so good. Ah! Don't stop."

   "That's...Officer to you!" Sun's voice was coarse and shaky while still aggressive. He enters all of his length into Neptune. Sun wasn't holding back anymore, fucking Neptune with all the strength he has. Sun was pounding Neptune into the headboard making them both moan and groan loudly. After minutes of pounding, Sun grabs Neptune's hips and squeezes them tightly while he cums into Neptune hard. Sun shuts his eyes taking in the pleasure and climax. Neptune exhales a moan at the feeling of warmth and throbbing inside of him. They both breathe heavily over each other. Sun catches his breath and pulls out. His eyes trail down Neptune's body until they lock on the bluenette’s member once more, he grins at the sight. "Looks like you're still holding incriminating evidence, hold still and I’ll confiscate that." Sun removed his pants and boxer briefs, leaving only the top of the police uniform on. He takes his position straddling Neptune while smiling naughtily. Neptune just watches him with still heavy breathing. Sun places two fingers on Neptune's lips. "Open up, convict." Neptune does what he's instructed and Sun pushes his fingers into the tanned boy’s mouth, making him suck on them. When Sun is satisfied, he takes his fingers and starts working on his opening. Neptune gets harder at the sight and squirms in his cuffs. When Sun finishes moving his fingers deep inside, he lowers himself slowly onto Neptune's tip, then sinks all the way down to the base, making Neptune moan with no conviction. The poor boy’s mind now mush. Sun began raising and lowering his hips, resting a hand on Neptune's chest and another on the bed post for leverage. Sun's tail swishes on the bed behind him with excitement as he stares at Neptune moaning and yelping like a bitch in heat. Sun picked up the pace to make Neptune scream and he did just that. Neptune looked at Sun and witnessed him with a strained smile on his face, still panting. Grey eyes pleading at him. He knew Sun wanted him to play along.

   "Oh officer, If you keep interrogating me like this, I'm gonna _spill_ everything!" Neptune projects, despite being out of breath. He bites his lip as Sun's face turns beet red.

   "What do you have to say for yourself, convict?"

   "I've been a bad boy, officer." Sun gave a wryly smile.

   "I'll just have to make you plead guilty, then."

   Sun slammed down on top of Neptune with everything he had. Both men scream and wail in elation. Neptune could feel the rush in his loins as he started moving his hips in tandem with Sun. Sun didn't bother stopping him because it felt so good. Sun felt Neptune throbbing inside him, so he raises himself to Neptune's gland and slams back down one more time. Neptune cums up into Sun with a loud moan he couldn't contain, while Sun jerks himself off at Neptune's expressions, finishing on his mates chest. Both try to regain their breath. Sun slowly slides off of Neptune and gets off the bed. He grabs the pants on the floor and reaches into the left pocket for a small key. He takes the key and unlocks the cuffs from Neptune's wrists. Neptune rubs the red marks on his arm and meets Sun’s gaze. He then pulls Sun into a deep kiss with a smile across his face. Neptune cups Sun’s cheeks with both hands and Sun blushes at the sensual contact. Neptune breaks the kiss an throws his signature smile at him.

   "Dude, I don't where you got this,” The man points to his boyfriends get up. “but we are not getting rid of any of it." Sun chuckles at the comment.

"Next time, let's play partners in crime." Sun shot Neptune a wink.


End file.
